<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dressed Up and Naked by SiriuslyThatBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939503">All Dressed Up and Naked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch'>SiriuslyThatBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Daddy Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Remus Lupin, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're meant to have a good time in a pub. It just so happens that Remus' definition might be a bit different than what you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Daddy Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Daddy BINGO 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dressed Up and Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/gifts">MoonlitMarauder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This filthy drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompts were Public/Semi-public and Orgasm Denial/Delay. It's all sane, safe, and consensual fun. </p><p>This is also a gift for my love and favorite co-author MoonlitMarauder. What can I say, our men always find ways to get into trouble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus had apparated them to Diagon alley for their date night. They’d gone to one of the more dimly lit pubs, off the main alleyway. It had all started out so innocently, just light brushes against Sirius thigh and kisses pressed to his neck. It wasn’t until the waitress brought their drinks and asked for their dinner order that things changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was mere feet away when he felt the button on his denims come loose. His zipper lowering seemed to echo in his ears, but the witch didn’t seem to notice it at all. Remus palmed him through his boxers and gave a throaty chuckle when his cock immediately twitched against him. They’d done things in dark alleys or bathrooms before, but the threat of getting caught now was much more real than ever before. Somehow that thought had him even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lazy stokes through his pants continued until she returned with their meal. It took everything in him not to let the moan forming in the back of his throat out when Remus’ hand pulled his pants down, freeing his cock. The cool air against the precum covered head had him hissing under his breath. Remus hid his laugh in a cough, and thanked the waitress, all the while pumping his lover in his tight fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remi, p-p-lease” They had long finished their meal and all the while the other man hadn’t let up, alternating tempo and grip. He’d had the sub on edge more times than he could possibly count, and his body was physically shaking. Each time he was poised to fall over the edge, he’d remind Sirius he hadn’t been given permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Pup?” He growled, a wolfish smile spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pl-please, may I cum, Daddy.” His voice was desperate, and a warm smile spread across Remus’ face at the address. The short gentle stokes he’d been using for the last twenty minutes changed. His long fingers wrapped around his length, exerting the perfect amount of pressure, thumb spreading his precum over the head of his cock in practiced circles. Sirius was whimpering quietly, locking eyes with his Daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy.” The sensual command had Sirius poring over his hand almost immediately. The sub bit into his bottom lip to keep from shouting out his orgasm as he tended to when they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled and cast a wandless charm cleaning them both up before kissing his Pup’s cheek. The other man was flushed, and still trying to even out his breathing. Carefully the dom tucked him back into his pants, then button and zipped his denims, until he appeared almost put together. While he’d enjoyed playing with his lover in public, he couldn’t wait to get him alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you home, Pup. Daddy needs to take care of you properly for being so good for him.” The other man hummed happily in response, and let his Daddy lead the way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this dirty little fic. If you want more Wolfstar dom/sub content, be sure to check out my other works that I've co-authored with MoonlitMarauder. On a Collision Course specifically inspired this piece. I would love to hear your feedback, and as always thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>